<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath The Sky by lostinmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993158">Beneath The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmars/pseuds/lostinmars'>lostinmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Corona pandemic, Gen, Siblings, stay at home!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmars/pseuds/lostinmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jangan sakit. Jangan kalah. Langit cuma punya bunda sama kakak."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawashiri Ren/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai &amp; Kawashiri Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sukai as Langit<br/>Ren as Renald<br/>News broadcasting ©️ kompas.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Menteri BUMN dan Menteri Kesehatan memastikan Wisma Atlet sudah dioperasikan menjadi rumah sakit darurat bagi pasien penderita Covid-19 sejak Senin, 24 Maret 2020. Ratusan tenaga medis telah diterjunkan, guna menangani pasien virus corona atau Covid-19 di RS Darurat Wisma Atlet, Kemayoran, Jakarta Pusat. Tercatat sudah ada 686 orang positif Covid-19 di Indonesia, 71 dari 686 orang sedang dirawat di RS tersebut dan dikhawatirkan akan terus bertambah...”</em>
</p><p><br/>
Siaran berita pagi stasiun tv swasta mengudara di sebuah ruang tengah <em>apartment</em> minimalis, bertabrakan dengan bunyi gemuruh kilat yang berasal dari luar sana. Lantai kayu di dekat pintu balkon sedikit becek, Langit lupa menutupnya sebelum hujan berserta angin turun lebat sejak dini hari tadi. Lantas, ia bergegas mengambil sebuah kain lap untuk mengeringkan lantai tersebut.</p><p><br/>
“Ya, bun.. Hari ini berangkat. Sementara harus tinggal di hotel khusus selama <em>lockdown</em>..”</p><p><br/>
Samar-samar percakapan di telepon dapat Langit dengar dari tempat ia mengepel. Pada dasarnya, <em>apartment</em> ini berukuran tidak terlalu luas dan juga tidak terlalu sempit sehingga suara apapun akan terdengar meski tidak begitu jelas. Walaupun demikian, tempat ini sudah cukup nyaman untuk Langit dan kakaknya yang sedang hidup merantau di ibukota.</p><p><br/>
Hampir tiga tahun Langit hidup berdua dengan kakak sulungnya setelah ia merampungkan kuliah dan meraih gelar Sarjana Komputer di belakang namanya. Renald yang lebih dulu menjadi mandiri dan mendapatkan kontrak kerja tetap di sebuah Rumah Sakit Umum Daerah di Jakarta, membeli satu unit <em>apartment</em> untuk ditinggali dirinya dan sang adik. Sedangkan ibu mereka yang luar biasa (seorang <em>single parent</em> yang berhasil mengantar kesukseksan kedua putranya), tinggal di kota yang berbeda bersama nenek dan keluarga dari paman. Atas dasar kondisi tersebut, selalu ada rasa kepedulian satu sama lain yang terselip di antara Langit dan Renald. Mereka mengerti. Mereka paham. Tanpa perlu diucapkan, tanpa perlu diungkapkan.</p><p><br/>
“Bunda jangan khawatir... Iya, iya. Ren bawa vitamin yang dikirim bunda buat diminum tiap hari.” Derit pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka membuat Renald menengok, menampakkan tubuh jangkung milik adik satu-satunya tengah bersandar dan berlipat tangan di ambang pintu, “...Takut? Hmm.. Daripada <em>'takut</em>' kayaknya lebih ke '<em>ikhlasin aja</em>'. Rasa takutnya diganti jadi rasa ikhlas dan pasrah sama Tuhan ya, bunda. Bunda juga harus ikhlasin Ren bertugas, janji? Namanya juga dokter, harus siap sama semua resiko di tengah pandemi ini. <em>I'll be okay</em>.“</p><p><br/>
Isakan tangis terdengar dari seberang telepon, Renald mendesah kecil sembari menatap Langit yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu. Telepon genggamnya ia apit di antara telinga dan bahunya, kedua tangan yang bebas menginstruksikan Langit agar membantunya untuk memasukkan perlengkapan menginap ke dalam koper kecil beroda empat. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, Langit segera membantu Renald.</p><p><br/>
“Bunda jangan nangis, Renald ga tenang nanti... Iya, Ren janji buat jaga kesehatan. Langit juga lagi WFH, ga bisa keluar kemana-mana. Jadi bunda tenang ya kita berdua bakal baik-baik aja.”</p><p><br/>
Ada perasaan lega di hati Renald setelah suara parau sang ibunda di telinganya berangsur tenang kembali, kemudian ia tersenyum selebar mungkin meskipun ibunya tidak bisa melihat dari sebelah sana, “Sip. Ren kirim kabar tiap hari... Bunda, nenek sama paman jaga kesehatan juga ya... Ya udah, Ren siap-siap dulu. <em>I'll text you later. Bye bye. I miss you</em>, bun.”</p><p><br/>
Jakarta masih saja dibasahi air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, seolah-olah tahu bahwa kota ini tengah dirundung kesedihan yang tak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Mungkin saja bulan depan, mungkin tiga bulan yang akan datang atau bisa jadi awal tahun nanti.</p><p><br/>
Deras tetes air yang jatuh mengenai lantai balkon masih terdengar hingga mencapai kamar tidur Renald yang tidak tertutup pintunya, mengisi keheningan di antara kesibukan Langit membantu Renald untuk berkemas.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Done</em>.” Langit mengunci koper Renald dan mengacak angka pada gembok yang bertengger. Kemudian Ia bangkit dari duduk silanya dan menggeret koper tersebut sampai ke pintu masuk <em>apartment</em>. “Ada lagi yang perlu dibawa?”</p><p><br/>
“Kayaknya udah masuk semua.”</p><p><br/>
“Payung? Di luar hujan.”</p><p><br/>
“Aman, udah masuk ransel. Lagian <em>van</em> RS Wisma Atlet nungguin deket <em>lobby</em>.”</p><p><br/>
“Ya udah. Hati-hati.”</p><p><br/>
“<em>Thanks. Take care</em>.” Renald tersenyum seraya berjinjit sedikit untuk mengusak surai cokelat Langit yang lembut. <em>His little brother has grown up</em>. “Kakak pamit.”</p><p><br/>
“Kak Ren,” hampir saja Renald tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil karena ia nyaris menutup pintu setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu pantofelnya. Ia menatap Langit masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum ia keluar.</p><p><br/>
“Ya? Kakak ninggalin sesuatu?”</p><p><br/>
“Anu..” Langit berbalik memunggungi kakaknya yang kebingungan, “Jangan sakit. Jangan kalah. Langit cuma punya bunda sama kakak, jadi kakak harus kuat.”</p><p><br/>
Jakarta masih saja dibasahi air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, seolah-olah <em>langit</em> di luar sana turut menangis atas kesedihan <em>Langit</em> yang sedang menutup mata menggunakan lengan kirinya di dalam <em>apartment</em> yang tak begitu luas. Langit akan berpisah dengan kakaknya, berpisah dengan ibunya. Langit akan sendiri. “<em>Please come back as soon as possible</em>, kak.”</p><p><br/>
Kota ini tengah dirundung kesedihan yang tak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Mungkin saja bulan depan, mungkin tiga bulan yang akan datang atau bisa jadi awal tahun nanti. Renald tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan adiknya barusan. Tanpa sadar, Renald pun menitihkan sebulir air mata dari sebelah mata kanannya.</p><p><br/>
“<em>I'll be back. Sooner or later.</em>“</p><p>***</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Epilog : <em><strong>Dua bulan kemudian</strong></em></p><p><strong>081X-XXXX-XXXX</strong><br/>
Selamat Sore, saya dari Dxmino Pizza. <br/>
Ditunggu di lobby ya, kak.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong> <br/>
Sori, saya gak order pizza.</p><p><br/>
<strong>081X-XXXX-XXXX</strong><br/>
Maaf ini benar nomor kak Renald? Orderan dan nomor yang<br/>
tertera atas nama kak Renald soalnya.</p><p><br/>
“Loh? Kak Ren lupa ganti alamat di aplikasi <em>goFxxd</em> jangan-jangan.” Langit mengernyit sembari membalas cepat pesan kurir restoran tersebut dan bergegas menaiki <em>lift</em>.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Oh ya, kakak saya yang pesan.<br/>
Tunggu ya.</p><p><br/>
Siang ini matahari seperti sedang menjilat bumi dengan paparan sinarnya yang terik, membuat Langit enggan meninggalkan kamarnya yang sejuk. Sebenarnya Langit sedang sibuk mengejar <em>deadline</em> pekerjaan dari kantornya dan tentu saja tidak ada minat sama sekali untuk keluar bahkan untuk sekedar turun membeli cemilan di <em>minimarket</em> tepat di sebelah <em>lobby</em>. Namun karena (mungkin) kesalahan kakaknya, alhasil sekarang ia sudah berada di <strong>lobby</strong> dengan celana panjang hitam dan kaus oblong putih berlengan panjang untuk menerima dua <em>Thin Crust</em> <em>pan</em> pizza ukuran besar dari kurir yang sudah mengantarkan. <em>WTF, gimana gue abisinnya?</em></p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Kak sori ganggu, mau tanya.<br/>
Kak Ren pesen pizza?</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Yoi hahaha<br/>
Selo, lg istirahat.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Kak lo salah kirim.<br/>
Ini dikirim ke apart bukan ke wisma atlet.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Emang kakak kirim buat Langit<br/>
Happy birthday!!! /confetti/</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
.....</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Jangan bilang lupa, Lang?? LOL</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Totally........<br/>
Pantes bunda teleponin hape Langit terus.<br/>
Lagi kerja td.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Heh ga sopan. tlp balik!!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Iya iya abis ini di tlp.<br/>
Btw kak lo ngirim 2 pan gede<br/>
Banyak banget</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Sengaja. Wakilin kakak sama bunda.<br/>
Karena ga bisa rayain bareng. Maaf ya, Lang.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Me</strong><br/>
Kak..<br/>
Thank you. You are the best, bro.</p><p><br/>
<strong>Kak Renald</strong><br/>
Hahaha I am.<br/>
And you are welcome. Enjoy your pizza, bro &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my story &lt;3<br/>Maaf kalo ada typo, ga ada prove reading huhu<br/>btw ada beberapa part yang terinspirasi dari sikon di antara aku dan kakakku hehe &lt;3<br/>#stayhome #StayatHome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>